


Harry Potter And The Myriad Trials of Love

by cw1991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Foursomes, Incest, Multi, Romance, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw1991/pseuds/cw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is finally starting to notice girls and has definitely noticed that some are noticing him. Come and explore his many trials as he tries to find the right girl. Look inside for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling Does.

Harry awoke with a start, staring blindly around the dorm. His dreams had been filled with several girls chasing him, wanting him to be theirs. He had never really thought much about girls before, other than Cho but she was long since out of his opinion, and would be graduating at the end of this year. As he sat there, he felt light headed, wondering what this series of dreams could have meant. 

Beside him, Ron snored loudly and he smiled to himself. So much for getting a word in with sleeping beauty this early. Standing from the bed he grabbed his glasses from the night stand and a towel. Heading off to the bathroom, he silently crept down the hall. As he walked, he mused over the dream for a little longer before letting the hot water wash it away. 

Once he was dressed and ready for the day, he quickly packed his wand in his pocket and set off for an early breakfast. The first Hogsmead trip of the school year was today and he was extremely excited for the time away from the castle. As he entered the Great Hall, he saw a familiar bushy-haired Hermione settled at the Gryffindor table eating, a book held aloft in one hand. 

"Morning." He said, taking a seat beside of her. 

"Nice of you to join me." She said with a yawn, "Couldn't sleep?"\

He frowned slightly and began to pile a plate with food. "No, I had some bad dreams." He said as he wrestled a piece of ham from the side that was set on the dish in front of him. 

"I hope that they weren't too awfully bad?" She asked, setting down her book and looking at him with small alarm. 

"No, I was just..." He suddenly remembered that she had been one of the girls in his dream and stopped. 

"Just what?" She asked, fear trickling up inside of her. "Just what Harry?"

Harry grimaced as he tried to figure out how to tell her, not really wanting to at the same time. "I..uh...dreamed about...about.." He began still not wanting to tell her. 

"Harry Potter, if you don't tell me I will use Legillimens on you!" She said, pulling out her wand for emphasis. 

Harry eyed the wand, knowing better than to triffle with a threat from her. "I dreamed about girls." He said, nearly spitting the sentence out in an incoherent rush. "Chasing me, wanting me to chose one of them." 

Hermione, raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?" SHe said, looking confused. "You said you dreamed about girls chasing you?" 

He nodded, sticking a piece of bacon into his mouth and chewing profoundly. 

She waited for him to finish before starting again. "So, I am sure you have noticed that there are several girls here that are interested in you Harry, and I know you were interested in Cho until last year. You really should start looking for a date." She said, trying to smile nonchalantly. "Besides, I think it would do you some good. Having a girlfriend I mean." 

Harry nearly spit out the drink of pumpkin juice he had in his mouth at her last statement. "I don't need a girlfriend Hermione, trust me with all the stuff I have to worry about it would just be a waste of time for both parties." He said, after he had finished his juice in one gulp, grabbing at the pitcher again. 

Hermione shook her head, "Did I say that you HAD to choose someone that would find it a bother?" She asked, "You could always find someone who would be willing to help you in your task with defeating Voldemort." She continued. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Besides you, I can't think of another girl who would find that worth their time or the trouble." He said. 

"YOu would be surprised." She said, looking about the room and pointing out a few other people, Ginny being one of them. "Most of the girls we both know would be extremely interested and willing to help." 

Harry frowned, "Let's just drop this subject, I think it would be best not to talk about this at this moment in time." 

"Find a date today for lunch for today and I will gladly drop it." She dared, "And it has to be an actual date, not just a "going as friends" deal."

Harry pointedly turned to Parvati who he saw not too far away and motioned for her to come closer. When she did, he stood and took her hand, leading her into the entrance hall. Once they were out of earshot of people, he stopped and turned to her. 

"Yes Harry?" She asked politely, watching him. 

"Er, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date today, maybe get lunch or something?" He said, hoping he didn't sound as rediculous as he felt. 

She smiled, "Uh, sure. Just please actually spend time with me this time, that time at the Yule Ball was a tad upsetting." She said, still smiling but her eyes told him that she meant what she said. 

"Ok." He said with a smile and they both walked back into the Great Hall, joining Hermione where he had previously been sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop with Parvati, still surprised that he had allowed Hermione to force him to get a date. As they had spent the morning together, he had learned quite a bit about Parvati. She had started telling him all kinds of stuff about herself, and he listened with keen interest. She was smiling all the while which made him smile to know that he was doing a much better job this time. 

Thus far he had learned that she loved Chocolate Frogs and the color purple, but most of her clothes also had a tint of gold in them to offset the purple just right. She also liked to draw and paint, filling several of her notebooks with drawings of various things from people to flowers. As she was telling him of friends she had played with over the summer, he listened to the tale with keen interest. 

"And just when we were about to fall out of the tree, Dave caught Padma with his arms wide, unfortunately I fell with a thud onto a pile of leaves nearby." She said, wrapping up the story she was currently telling. 

"I never knew you lived in the muggle world." He said. 

"Oh, did I not tell you that before?" She asked, looking a little sad at the fact. 

"I thought you were half-blooded." He said with a smile. 

"We are, but Dad wanted us to live with in Mum's world." She said with a nod, "Not that it mattered where we lived, I guess we have always been a part of both worlds." 

Harry nodded, he too had grown up in the muggle world, but under much different circumstances. "I can understand that." He said with a sigh. 

As the waiter brought them their meals, they quietly dug in, watching each other with their own thoughts going through their heads. As the last bits of food finally disappeared from their plates, they asked for their check and he paid, leaving them only to spend the rest of the day doing as they pleased. 

"So, where shall we go no?" He asked, wondering if she would want to go somewhere else with him or end things now. 

"How about Honeyduke's?" She asked, a gentle look of surprise coming into her eyes. 

He nodded, "Sure, I always enjoy going in there." He said as they turned the corner and reentered the high road of Hogsmead village. She reached over and gently took his gloved hand in her own and though it was somewhat chilly out, her touch made him feel quite warm. 

They spent the next hour in the sweets shop before deciding to head back to the castle together, both of them were tired of the cool air and wanted to warm up before dinner. As they walked the long trek back to the castle, they were still talking, this time he was telling her about himself. She listened with a quiet alertness, still holding his hand all the way until they reached the portraite that hid the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Saying the password, they entered and each went to their respective dorms, before meeting up again on the couch before the fireplace. THey sat there, gently warming themselves when Ron and Hermione entered, both of whom gave them a double take before wandering off to their own places of interest. 

"That was interesting." Said Parvati in response to their actions. 

"I guess they didn't expect to find me with someone." He said with a shrug. 

"Were you supposed to meet them today?" She asked and he shook his head. 

"Not that I know of, Hermione and I were talking this morning and she said that I should reach out more, maybe find a girlfriend." He said, shrugging again. "I hadn't asked either of them if they wanted to meet up though, and I asked you because we hadn't spent time together in a long time." He said. 

She frowned, "You asked me because of her?" SHe asked, looking a little hurt. 

"No, I wanted to spend time with you." He said, "I just hadn't thought of it until today and I thought that maybe you might like to give it another try." 

She seemed to soften at that, "I see, well you know you could have asked me at any time. I would have gladly went out with you again." She said. "All you had to do was promise to pay attention to me, and you have done a marvelous job." 

He smiled, "I must say that I have had fun today." He said with a nod. 

"So have I." She said gently cuddling up beside of him and he put his arm around her, unsure if that was ok or not. 

"I hope that we can do this again sometime." She said as they sat there together, watching the fire burn.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke the next morning with a start, the dreams of the night before had plagued him again. He knew it was just another thing that he was going to have to deal with but at least he had taken Hermione's advice and done something to try and alleviate them. As he entered the Common Room in search of the Bushy Brunette he saw Parvatti on the couch near the fire, a woolen blanket wrapped around her as she slept. 

Hoping not to wake her, he took the armchair near her and watched her briefly. She was very pretty he thought as he watched her in her silent slumber but he wondered how long her sleep would continue to be so peaceful. The tasks ahead of him were very demanding and there was no promise that he would be walking out of his quest alive. He just hoped that in the end all went as it should for those that would still be left to rebuild and go on. 

With a faint moan she awoke and blinked, staring at him for a moment. 

"Morning." He said as she stretched. 

"Hi." She said, pulling the blanket around her chest to hide her nightgown. 

"Sleep well?" He asked with a smile. 

"Not really." SHe said with a sigh, "I couldn't sleep upstairs so I came down to watch the fire.

He nodded, he had done that a few times in the past and had fallen asleep many times doing so. He wondered again just how much they had in common and just how much they didn't. She was definitely an interesting conundrum. 

"So, you're up early." She said looking at the clock above the mantle. 

"Yeah, Quidditch practice in an hour." He said as he suddenly remembered he had to get a move on soon. 

"Oh." She said, frowning slightly. 

"I am free after ten though." He said with a smile. 

"Ok." She said with a nod. "You want to hang out when you are done?"

"Sure." He said as he stood to go and get dressed. 

Walking back up the stairs towards the dorm he mused over this sudden turn of events and wondered just where this was going to lead. As he entered, Ron waved him over with a yawn. 

"Morning." Harry said as he sat down on the edge of his bed and began to pull off his pajamas. 

"Morning." Came a gruff reply. 

"Ready for practice?" He said with a grunt as he pulled on his trousers. 

"Ready to fail you mean." He said with a shrugg. 

Harry sighed, this had been the response to everything since Ron had been picked for the team weeks ago at the tryouts. Harry and Hermione had both tried everything to cheer him up but nothing seemed to get through his head. 

"So, you and Parvatti?" He said, watching harry with a raised eyebrow. 

"What about us?" Harry said as he finished pulling up one of his socks. 

"When did you two get together?"

"We aren't together." Harry said, setting the otehr sock down and staring across the space at the redhead who was only now beginning to realize he needed to get dressed. 

"Looked like you were to me and Hermione last night." He said with a grin. 

"Oh come off it." Harry said as he stood and pulled on the scarlet robes that finished his Quidditch robes. 

"Okay, okay." He said as he stood, hopping about as he pulled his trousers up.


	4. Chapter 4

As he touched down, sweat pouring from his hair due to the intense practice, Harry saw Parvatti in the stands watching with the normal crowd that accompanied their practice sessions. Wondering how long she had been there, he crossed over and slipped up into the stands to where she was seated. 

"That was interesting." She said with a smile as she patted the bench beside of her. 

"Thanks." He said as he sat down, still unsure what she was doing there. 

"Thought I'd come see if this was anything like the matches." She said with a nod towards the rest of the team who were watching them with interest. 

"And?" He said as he gave them a wave towards the locker rooms.

"Well, it was all very one sided." She said with a laugh, "Sorry."

"Don't be." He said with a grin, "It was one sided, but we can't exactly practice with the other houses now can we?" He continued with a frown. "If we did, then they would know our strategies and where would that leave us?"

She nodded and then popped up as Padma appeared on the field, a look of pure amusement on her face. "Oh dear."

Harry watched as she ran to her sister and then as they walked off together, wondering what on earth had just happened. Shaking his head he proceeded towards the Locker room where the rest of the team awaited him. As he entered he could feel that every eye was on him and he had the feeling that they weren't looking at his great leadership. 

"Alright, you all did good today guys." He said as he took his place beside the blackboard. "I am glad that we finally got somewhere."

"Well at least one of us did anyway." Ron replied with a laugh. 

"Ron!" Ginny snapped as she smacked him on the arm. 

"Oy!" He said, rubbing the injured appendage. "I'm only joking."

"Joke or not, that is not your business."

"She's right." Came a voice from the door and Harry turned to see both Patil twins standing there with a look of amusement on their faces. 

"Um..can we help you?" Asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. 

"We just wanted to speak with you Harry." Padma said as Parvatti turned slightly pink and attempted to ignore the crowd watching her. 

"Alright, well it will have to wait til ten, I have to finish this team meeting and then I am free." He said as he politely indicated that they needed to leave. 

"Of course, we'll just wait outside in the stands." Said Parvatti as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her back out into the Pitch.


End file.
